


春天游泳

by glimxxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimxxx/pseuds/glimxxx





	春天游泳

沈佳薇沉入夜色，开始卸妆。玫瑰港湾75号楼十九层，拆掉整面墙壁，装上钢化玻璃。这扇巨大的窗正对着她的后背，月光一节节淹掉脊椎骨，温柔地顶上天花板。出于对人造光源的憎恨，沈佳薇独处时几乎不开灯，入了夜只能仰仗一枚月亮。她在满室青白色光线里摘下睫毛，擦掉眼线和粉底，狭长眼尾与莹白皮肤慢慢消失，一种难耐的平庸陡然上浮。沈佳薇朝着镜中自己宽容地笑，这个礼拜她每天都这么笑。  
很漫长的一个礼拜，和缓柔软，流经身体。沈佳薇没出过门，靠外卖度日。一礼拜前她被拍到在常建家过夜，高糊的视频里他们并肩上楼，卧室灯点亮又熄灭。常建是她上部电影的导演，妻子三年前出了车祸，至今昏迷不醒。天地良心那天晚上他们真的盖着棉被聊了几个小时，直至睡去，所以那是个特别的晚上，同其他夜晚相比。  
被拍到再被曝光，沈佳薇几乎立刻失去了所有工作，网路上骂声沸反盈天。她那个永远锋利永远平静的经纪人终于开始冷笑，沈佳薇如梦初醒，真有人如此擅长含义不明的冷笑。她并没有被刺伤，年近四十的女明星理当刀枪不入，甚至开始清点资产，向各个广告商赔付违约金。有关她当三的新闻不久就会被遗忘，前提是她得消失。所以她会被公司雪藏，藏到春天，藏到每一块北极冰川化成水。一串微凉的手机铃声响起，屏幕上经纪人的名字心脏一样跳动，他叫赵天明，很吉利的名字。沈佳薇接起来，胸腔里已经预备好粗糙的叹息。  
“我记得你是猎人的女儿。”经纪人向她求证。  
胸口那团叹息忽然往上顶了一下，像个弹动腰身的婊子。  
猎人的女儿？那是二十年前的事儿了。沈佳薇握着手机走回卧室，一只枕头孤零零横在床上，柔软蓬松，轻盈到无知的地步。而枕头下压着一把刀，父亲留下的猎刀，宿命般雪亮。女明星的一生就是枕刀而行，而她在小女孩时学会用刀。  
刚刚那通电话里，赵天明说他签下一档真人秀，沈佳薇的部分是去克里什山拍摄，他们要她做个女猎手，或者是扮演女猎手。这是节目制作组经历多次研讨做出的决定，毕竟野外生存类真人秀就是要玩的越狠越好。当你出现在丛林里，观众同步放弃一些独属于人的伪善，他们乐于看你历经磨难，饮用不洁的水，生吃蛇和昆虫，在无尽的蚊虫叮咬中精神崩溃大喊大叫。尤其是当主角是一位落魄的女明星，吸引力更是呈几何倍数增长，真是最古老的天道轮回戏码。  
“可他们不知道，你是猎人的女儿。”赵天明又在冷笑。  
沈佳薇想说我全忘了。二十年前一场山火带走了她的父母，她从此离开森林踏入人间。哪里有鹿而哪里有河狸，怎样在杂乱的痕迹中辨认一串脚印，她忘记一些纯粹的技术，同时忘记疼痛。  
“赵哥……”沈佳薇欲言又止。她不是很明白为什么赵天明要替她向世界宣战，还是向着比较嘈杂混乱的那部分世界。但她仓促地接受了，明天去公司签合同，节目来年春天开录，还有很长的准备时间。沈佳薇翻开枕头，握住猎刀的刀柄，指腹抹过刀身，像在亲吻旧友。   
“好好演。”赵天明最后说。

 

距离沈佳薇失去消息已经半年，只有在极为特定的时候才会被提及。常建的新电影开拍，拉来八千万投资，问题不大。发布会记者问起这桩桃色新闻，常建用手心覆住眼睛。  
 “我只是太寂寞了。”他说。  
他说的对，可以理解。沈佳薇瘫在沙发里，眼睛盯着电视，老神在在地点头。她看起来已经很不一样，至少完全不像个女明星，手臂与大腿上肌肉紧实，烂漫地抖开，像跳动的河流。她用不那么健康的方式快速获得了一身肌肉，连带着屁股也翘了很多，雕塑般的线条与力量感。公司完全放养她，赵天明也有其他艺人要忙，很长一段时间他都不知道沈佳薇把自己折腾成了什么样儿，知道了也没用。这半年里她练习弓箭与射击，大部分时间住在山中，当然是没有什么动物好猎的，人类把自然搞成什么样子，大家心知肚明。所以她只剩下一点儿时模糊的回忆，冬天到冰湖上捕鱼，把冰面锯出一个圆圆的孔洞，用动物脂肪做鱼饵，鱼线绑在树枝上。或者是仲秋到河里游泳，河水把皮肤冻得发青，金黄与暖红的植物叶片顺水流淌。父亲说这样能预防感冒，但沈佳薇偶尔会因此直接感冒。真人秀两天后开录，沈佳薇订了半夜三点的机票，她只订得起这种机票。  
她要在克里什山住两个月，听说摄像头无处不在，观众可以在视频平台上挑选任何时段查看。每周末会播放正片，从7*24小时中剪辑出相对完整的故事，全方位展现过气女星最后的挣扎。节目听起来真的挺好看，要我我也看，看人受一点无伤大雅的苦有什么。沈佳薇这样想着，从平流层俯视人间，一盏灯标定一个人，万千灯火标定一座城，此刻她甚至想克服天然的憎恨，去点亮一盏属于自己的灯。

 

车是提前租好，在机场等她，克里什山下是白石镇，节目组会派人来交待些注意事项。山里预先搭建好一座小屋，还在养殖场订购了鹿和兔子，放到森林供她捕杀。赵天明托人送来一条沙皮猎犬，层叠皮肤把嘴角压得向下，显得面容肃穆哀伤。这条叫做塔塔的猎犬成为她接下来两个月中唯一的伙伴，理论上观众会喜欢它。  
沈佳薇牵着塔塔闲逛，阳光把镇子照透，路灯之间高高地拉起一串彩旗，一排排俄式小楼颜色鲜亮，阳台上栽植着馥丽花朵。一种独属于春天和北风的明净流经她的身体，穿过内脏奔向远方。她回头看，能见到带血的尘埃若隐若现，四散而去。她真的回头了，在被穿透之后，一家手作店铺映入眼帘，门前风铃枝干撞作一团。店铺门口放着两排刀架，一把把匕首陈列其上，刀刃反射团团白光，无从凝视。她以为这回眸没有原因。  
店外墙壁由青色石料拼接，风铃声清澈悠扬。沈佳薇一脚踏入，在略低的室温中打个冷战。柜台后坐着位老人，正在缝补衣服，金边眼镜的细链微微晃荡，见有人来，抬头示意。  
店里卖好些小玩意，手工的牛皮钱包，整块石料雕刻的伏特加酒瓶，还有各种刀具和战术笔。沈佳薇视线流连，停泊在一把刀上，这甚至不算刀，只是个奇巧物件儿。刀身很薄，刀刃上半部分鼓出弧度，形似女性乳房。若无刀柄，这就是一枚钢片，可以做书签。她脑海中浮现出一个无聊又色情的刀匠形象，在工房里无所事事，翻看裸女海报。也算是有意思。她问店主：“这个多少钱？”

 

第二天沈佳薇带塔塔进山，行李已提前送到。落脚点是山中一座木屋，用的是樟子松木，走近了能闻到洁净松香。直到手掌按上木门，沈佳薇才有了一点实感。参天林木树冠伸展，天空中满是河流痕迹，她忽然开始怀疑这不怎么正当。一个人从城市来到森林，并与森林形同陌路。这不正当。  
走进屋子，塔塔忽然耸起脊骨，往后退了一步。沈佳薇看到地上铺着一张棕熊皮，硕大的熊头正对着她，左侧上颚断了颗獠牙，眼球是锐利的红色。沈佳薇吓了一跳，她不知这是不是一张人造皮，脱了鞋踩上去，毛已经被理顺。泛黄的驼鹿头骨挂在墙上，半人高的玻璃罐子装满白酒，屋子里大概有十多个摄像头，多角度全方位探查生活，一种不存在的生活。她开始铺床，被子摊开在熊皮上，大小刚好合适。打扫卫生，把刚买的小玩意儿压到枕头底下。门扉半掩，听见不绝的鸟鸣与流水。  
春天应当游泳，游泳使人正当。

 

沈佳薇知道自己的命运会通过这档节目发生偏折，但她猜错了过程。第一周她出门打猎，用机械弩射杀羚羊和兔子，穿一件黑背心，露出肌肉鼓胀的手臂。羚羊尸体扛在肩上，猎狗叼着兔子紧随其后，场面野蛮冷峻。回到木屋，将猎物剥皮放血，面无表情，毫不介怀。观众对此评价两极分化严重，直白展示社达过程令人难以接受，或是猎人的生活本就这样。一路吵一路看，收视率节节攀升。但所有人都没能看到想象中落魄的沈佳薇，相反这个女人强大又孤独，像一块沉默的礁石。她是个女明星，你知道女明星是不能坚硬的，坚硬即为僭越，僭越是原罪。但沈佳薇似乎掌握了某种例外，她越过所有人，冒犯全世界。于是全世界自动分成两个队伍，为她的名誉大举干戈相互征伐。首播当天，沈佳薇深陷话题中心。  
这些她都不知道，手机早就交给了节目组。但她知道是时候去游泳，没什么正经原因，观众不算正经原因，第一周打猎，第二周就得游泳。屋后三百米外有条河，水势和缓优柔，擅长迎接春天。一个暖黄的下午沈佳薇决意出发，她换一条蔷薇色纱裙，披着羊毛外套，乳贴捉住胸部，有轻微的不适。  
积雪融化，渗进土壤，脚下触感带点柔软。沈佳薇穿过茂密的松林，愈加接近流水声。前方影影绰绰有座木屋，屋头放着条桦木小船，墨绿色船面干干净净。她的心霎时抽紧，来不及确认，层叠的孤独在荒野爆裂，每一片残骸都边缘锋利。会有人住在这里吗？会的吧。她想游过去看看。  
可惜这是场真人秀，她不能。她只能以此刻的位置为原点，向前游动二百米或是向后，展示小腿和上臂，鲤鱼一样健美的小腿和上臂。纱裙紧紧贴合肌肤，线条粗硬。她必须想穿什么就穿什么，必须展现出对规则的种种蔑视，从而完成虚假的自洽。在无边孤寂的森林里，这种虚假短暂地伤害了她，像被一张纸割伤手。沈佳薇脱掉外套放在岸边，慢慢踏入水中。柔缓的水流推着她游起来，肌肉绷紧又松懈，眼眶湿湿热热，她知道自己在哭。  
游回岸边，沈佳薇脱掉长裙，拧干裙子里的水再穿回去。外套披上身，遮住腰和肩膀，只露出硬邦邦的小腿。有风吹来，激起寒颤，她听到隐约的风铃声，若非幻听，便是草木精怪在唱歌。这并非预兆，因此她的转身毫无预兆。一个男人站在河对岸，沉默凝练，目送她远去。沈佳薇心跳暴涨，一只手握拳，指甲按进掌心。这期节目一定会很好看，无论他是谁。  
男人身高目测一米九，肌肉壮硕，像一尊肃穆的铁塔。上身赤裸，左臂完全被纹身覆盖，腕子上套了一个运动手环。就是这个手环让他看起来像个遭遇流放的囚犯，过着被监控的生活。他们相隔一条河寂静地凝视对方，沈佳薇不知道自己为什么落入这样的境地。鸟鸣，流水声，永不止息的风声，通通构成寂静的一部分，她在寂静里打着冷颤，一步步往前走，走向他然后游向他。他看到一颗载沉载浮的头颅向他接近，这会是什么感觉？沈佳薇几乎要笑场，于是厉扬看到她脸上浮现出一个湿漉漉的笑容。  
“我都不知道这儿有人。”沈佳薇上了岸，语气轻快。她的目光四处巡游，在窗边的金属风铃稍稍停顿，一种微妙的熟悉。  
厉扬没有说话，只是带她进屋，点燃了壁炉里的柴火，又去倒热水。这是沈佳薇第一次参观他的屋子，映入眼帘的是工作台，水槽，装满木炭的巨大铜炉，还有叫不上名字的金属器械。说是住人的房子，毋宁说是工房，生活类家具只有一张床一条沙发。但沈佳薇无暇顾及这些，屋顶是个歪曲的三角形，于是房梁也歪向窗户一侧，正对着厉扬的床。房梁上倒悬着百十把刀，长短不一形态各异，刃口挣扎着宇宙深处的白光，任何一把刀掉下来都要见血。  
厉扬倒水回来，沈佳薇指指房顶。“这是什么？”  
“我是个刀匠。”厉扬友好地笑了，友好但答非所问。

 

沈佳薇时间不多，毕竟亚当和夏娃也并不相爱。她确认观众会喜欢这个，观众永远会喜欢自己想不到的玩意儿，然后被耍的团团转。厉扬就像个NPC，当你在迷宫里遇到NPC，他总会给你点儿好东西。唯一的问题是这位NPC先生有些懒惰，一天中有十八个小时躺在床上。沈佳薇看他躺着，也不闭眼睛，眼瞳幽深如潭，一把把刀掉进去。进展的太慢了，沈佳薇无言以对，坐在床边用树叶和枝条给自己编一件蓑衣，姑且叫蓑衣吧，她打猎要用。  
嘀嘀——厉扬的手环震动着发出响声，他只好缓慢地坐起来。这个手环似乎是用来记录身体数据，每晚要在电脑上检查一遍，躺太久了也会拉警报，要厉扬起来活动活动。沈佳薇知道他不大对劲，随意进行一些五十步笑百步的判断，反正这世上对劲的人也没有很多。一把复合弓就放在脚边，沈佳薇问他：“跟我去打猎？”  
厉扬当然会同意，尽管有些不甚明显的抗拒。沈佳薇早几天探好一处新地，要和他一起去打兔子。兔子当然是节目组预备好的，不比野兔轻捷矫健，好猎得多。她把绿色的伪装披在身上，半跪在一处山坡，厉扬怕惊扰猎物，就在远处看，看她沉下肩膀拉满弓。用的箭是碳素钢，破开胶着的空气射穿兔子。厉扬没什么感觉，他又想躺着，就遵从自己的内心，屁股和肩膀被露水沾湿。天空那样高，树冠之间的博弈暗藏复杂图样，他被笼罩，听见沈佳薇叫他名字，再站起来时天旋地转。  
他们去沈佳薇那儿，材料齐全。先把兔子拾掇干净，一根钎子从头插到尾，刷了油再撒层调料，挂到烤肉架上。厉扬着迷地看着那堆火，火从炭里来，在纯黑的炭块上跳跃。火焰边缘，空气被烫伤，微微扭曲。厉扬伸进一根手指，反复戳刺薄而透明的小块空间，像能触碰到什么。沈佳薇静静看着他，时间过分漫长，现代社会中信息纷飞，高大林木是天然屏障，将他们护在简单的生存哲学里，活着就是生活本身。  
厉扬今晚不回去，房间里的摄像头会在九点钟关闭，不关也无所谓，沈佳薇冷冷地想。他们在熊皮上纠缠，壁炉里火焰痉挛嘶叫，将无限胀大的人影投在对面墙壁。星光透过窗子漫进来，温柔抚慰每一个失明的人。北风摇晃树木，光影明灭。  
“这是哪儿来的？”他们重归安静，厉扬抚摸熊皮，轻声问她。  
“是我打的。”沈佳薇的指腹在厉扬的胸肌上按出印子，扬起下颌冲他脆弱地笑。人都是愈累愈脆弱，绷不住了就裂开，厉扬迟疑地接受信号，摸了摸她的头发。  
“你真厉害。”顿了顿又说：“我见过熊，很高大。”  
“你见过熊？”沈佳薇眨眨眼睛，来了兴趣。  
“嗯。晚上站在窗前，很大一头。”  
沈佳薇不说话了。克里什山没有熊，她通常无视这些微小的异常，不会询问下去。厉扬的手掌探进她的睡衣，一下下捋顺脊椎，按着脊骨往自己身体里揉。沈佳薇抬起一条腿攀上他的腰，接受了这种不留缝隙的相贴。她忽然想起什么，从枕头底下摸出一把刀，是上山前在白石镇买到的。“你认识这个吗？”  
厉扬的目光擦拭过刀刃上乳房一样的弧度，呼吸声近似叹息。  
“是你。”他说。  
“你的……作品？”  
“嗯。”  
沈佳薇笑起来，搂住厉扬的脖子，甜甜蜜蜜地闭上了眼睛。她当这是她的机缘，是来自森林的馈赠，这份馈赠有期限，更要好好珍惜。

 

厉扬当然知道沈佳薇有一天会离开，没人提起这个可他就是知道。同为克里什山的闯入者，有些人看起来就只为了闯入，只为了完成一个蛮横的动作。仍旧是在甜蜜温热的深夜，沈佳薇问：“我如果带你走，你走吗？”  
不过是问一下而已，虚伪至极又情深义重。厉扬如果下山能去做什么呢？他其实很英俊，单看脸甚至能去当个小明星，只可惜身材不尽如人意，常年的锻刀生涯让他练出一身肌肉，手臂和胸块头太大，女孩儿们不会喜欢的。沈佳薇在这种温水般的虚伪里精神涣散意识飘忽，思考不可能的事。厉扬没有回答，他抱紧沈佳薇，此后每天都来过夜。先前他曾说过，有一头熊会在每个静谧夜晚站到他的窗前，遮挡星光，构造彻底的黑暗。而沈佳薇这里，即便是夜晚也提供明亮错觉，身下的熊皮暖融融的。她能够猎杀棕熊，真好，真厉害，厉扬心里由衷赞叹。

 

沈佳薇离开克里什山的那天厉扬送她走。左手牵着塔塔，右手拖一个行李箱。赵天明来接她，于是厉扬没有下到山底，只是冲她温柔地摆手，也不说话，哪怕是一句再见。所有人通过直播知晓他的存在，除了沈佳薇，他们应当看起来更加亲密熟悉，但是没有。站在白石镇的出口沈佳薇觉得恍惚，她已在赵天明口中知悉这档节目的火爆程度，成为一时谈资。旧作品旧访谈也被人翻出来反复观看，播放量连天涨，两个月里多出十几个应援站，无数粉丝靠丰厚的旧粮撑到她回来营业。赵天明还夸她，幸好兢兢业业工作了二十年，作品那不就有的是，质量也高，想要补完可不容易。  
汽车开往机场，飞机误点两小时，起飞时已是暮色四合。巨大的银白色机械飞上天空，沈佳薇在断续的实感中戴上眼罩，她永久离开这里，不会再回来。下了飞机她才意识到自己真的红了，接机者众，拉开横幅欢迎她回来，记者们长枪短炮蓄势待发。赵天明极有远见，请了一整队保镖开路，才从汹涌人潮中逃出生天。  
无论如何她被注视，成为谈论的对象，这对女明星来说当然是件好事，但她已经开始疲惫。沈佳薇拒绝思考这种疲惫的来源，简单地定义为某种戒断反应，女明星要什么脑子，思考只会带来不幸。手机不停有电话打来，微信好友申请已经爆满，她索性先关机，脑袋抵在车窗玻璃上，眼里是一棵棵行道树飞驰而过，拉扯出连绵不绝的绿色长影。进了城开始堵车，赵天明也不急，手指敲打着方向盘。“接下来有什么打算？。”   
“没打算，能红多久是多久。”沈佳薇已经拿到了化妆包，正在为自己涂指甲，亮闪闪的星空色。  
“那个男的是本地人吧，打算怎么跟媒体交代？”  
“你提他干什么。”沈佳薇嗤笑一声。  
“明早有个发布会，助理六点半来接你。”赵天明说。  
“赵哥，”沈佳薇直起身子。“这回你是救了我，明天该说什么我知道，你放心。”

 

漫长的崩溃如约而至。起初一切正常，沈佳薇拖着疲惫的身体回家，一头栽倒在床上，膝窝卡着床沿，两条小腿微微打晃。她只觉得累，累到胃壁抽搐，里面翻江倒海。沈佳薇习惯性摸向枕头底下，一把凉如清水的匕首会让人安心，手掌碰到刀柄，拇指指腹却不慎被刀刃割个口子。十指连心，她猛地缩回手，把指头含进嘴里，吮去涌出的血珠。于是崩溃顺理成章到来，沈佳薇弯着腰坐在床上，脊骨顶起，一抽一抽地耸动，流了很少的眼泪。  
她忽然想到那些不同角度的直播间。节目是录播，还有几个礼拜才会结束，那些摄像头也都在。离开一种生活，在离开的瞬间开始怀念，这听起来特别不知足。  
沈佳薇跑到书房开电脑，找了个人最多的直播间点进去。克里什山的景色出现在眼前，草木或岩石色调昏暗，与记忆中有所出入。她咬住下唇被无声绞杀，心绪起伏莫名，摇曳如火。直到落日沉入森林背面，厉扬终于出现在镜头前，一轮如血的神谕消失了，剩下的人或许也不该存在。他不知道由于节目的火爆，无数人专程来看，隐形涂装的无人机在头顶盘旋，一场光明正大的窥伺。沈佳薇发出似是而非的叹息，她预感到这份罪责会绵亘到很远的未来。  
厉扬向森林深处走去，风声里夹杂着野兽嚎叫。沈佳薇感到寒冷，猎人的敏感度即便隔着屏幕也依然有效，万重山海之外的危险让她霎时汗毛倒竖。紧接着她看到一头棕熊，一头真实的棕熊，直立起来，爪子锋利，口中涎水不绝。克里什山怎么会有棕熊，不可能的，这二十年里棕熊都快要灭绝了。她喃喃自语，几乎忘了眨眼。  
厉扬撩开衣服下摆，解下腰间匕首握在手中，缓慢接近棕熊。像虚空中伸出双手按压肩膀，沈佳薇被钉在椅子上动弹不得。她眼睁睁看着他们对峙，看着厉扬向棕熊冲去，不明白事情怎么突如其来变成这样。一颗恒星暴烈地投入死亡，那些光与热响彻宇宙，跃出屏幕，完成对沈佳薇的刺杀。直播间人数陡然增加，画面卡顿，磕磕绊绊地播放着，终于在一块块马赛克中颓然放弃挣扎。沈佳薇听到撕扯和咀嚼的声音，有什么血肉之躯轰然倒塌。  
沈佳薇像被抽掉脊骨，佝偻成一个可笑的形状。她慢慢抬手，指腹按上显示器开关，伤口有些疼但并不重要。没有什么是重要的。  
她枯坐很久，脑波平稳，昭示空白。几个小时过去，月光水一样漫过她的脊骨，吞没与审判一同到来，由是再无脱罪的可能。今日立夏，这个罪孽深重的春天即将结束，时间暂时停滞，供她重新变得正常，就像一切都从没发生。不知过了多久，沈佳薇站起来为自己倒了杯热水，陶瓷杯子拢在手心，白气袅袅上升，而流血的烟霞开始散去。她摸过发烫的手机，惊人的烫，无数心怀叵测的信息接连涌入，看不过来索性全部删除。明早有发布会，沈佳薇需要提前编织一个谎言，这很难办，但她必须去做。

 

厉扬心脏停跳的瞬间，那根运动手环接收到信号，指挥电脑发出一封讯息，内容是简单的两个字：再见。  
克里什山上，他们分别的那天，厉扬没有说再见。他现在说了，用一封轻飘飘的电子邮件。是这样的，每个人有每个人的再见，大家管好自己，想说的时候再说。


End file.
